


And to our dreams

by FreezeThunder



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Fan Kid, Fanchildren, birthday fic to myself, fan kids, fanchild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 02:58:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezeThunder/pseuds/FreezeThunder
Summary: How Hajime’s dream has grown and changed throughout his life.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	And to our dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. A birthday present to myself. I love Hajime and love Hinanami so this is self explanatory.

Hajime Hinata wanted nothing more than to attend Hope’s Peak Academy. While his other friends and classmates dreamed of becoming things like police officers, firefighters, doctors, but Hajime wanted to go to Hope’s Peak. To be an Ultimate, to be someone special like them, to become someone important! It was his dream.

There was only one problem. Hajime has no talent whatsoever. He was unspeakably the pain and ordinary, aside from his ahoge on his brown spiky hair he hardly stood out in a crowd. No talent, no connections, no special ability whatsoever. There was a slight gray area though, the Reserve Course. Hajime wouldn’t receive a talent but would get an opportunity to learn at Hope’s Peak Academy. But he goes through with it anyway, because it’s his dream...right?

Worthless. Uselessness. Unappreciated. Depressed. These are the things Hajime has felt during his time at the Reserve Course. After scraping enough money to attend, with help from his father working overseas by the way, Hajime is ridiculed by his old classmates for being a sellout, demeaned by faculty for his blazamy normal-ness, as well as exhausted from the vast amount of work he has to do everyday. Hajime is stuck in a rut, a seemingly hopeless rut. It would seem his dream would die with him in that ever sinking rut of despair...until he meets her.

Chiaki Nanami, she’s the Ultimate Gamer. Yet she doesn’t care that Hajime is talentless, but that he likes some of her games too. The two form a close relationship and they meet everyday at a set time to play games together. Hajime thinks it’s nice, it distracts him from his blandness. But she likes him for him. Soon she introduces him to her class. From the “I like the occult” princess Sonia Nevermind, to the “Hope Bagel, bull crap luck” Nagito Komaeda, even “mommy-sue”, Chisa Yukizome. They all take a shine to Hajime in their own way, and Hajime to them in return. Hajime and Chiaki grow closer and closer. He likes her and even..loves her. So much so, that he almost forgets about how bad his dream seemed.

Years go by, and Hajime graduates still being a boring Reserve Course Student but by this point he doesn’t care about that anymore. Because now his dream has changed. He can do whatever he wants, go wherever he wants, and not be limited by anything. And so he decides to spend his life with Chiaki. They go on many dates, move in together and get married. Hajime loves his life, he couldn’t ask for anything more, almost like a good dream. One that is soon to get a new member.

They have a kid. A lovely, bouncy, energetic girl by the name of Sayuri. She’s a hassle but such a sweet bundle of joy and well worth it. Hajime and Chiaki now focus on her now. What she’ll want to do, what her life will be like, and her own dreams. It’s a part of Hajime’s life now.

What’s better than one kid, two kids. Years later, another kid is brought into the world by the name of Akumo. He takes after his mother more with the pink hair and love for video games. He can be a bit grouchy at times but Hajime and Chiaki still love him all the same. Now he has the focus on his both his children’s dreams now.

Sayuri gets accepted into Hope’s Peak Academy. And Hajime couldn’t be a more prouder dad. She’s going on to bigger things, and at the same time doing something he wasn’t able to do at her age. Much like him, she wanted to attend Hope’s Peak too, and finally now got that chance. He’s supportive of her no matter what, because Sayuri is one step closer to achieving her own dreams.

Hajime’s dream may not have been easy, and it has changed a lot over the years, but he is still happy he managed to achieve it. And he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> The title may or not also be a reference to the Pokemon SM anime’s ending...don’t look at me I still miss them.


End file.
